Sacrifice
by PurificationArrow
Summary: Nabari no Ou: In order to get what he wants, Yoite sacrifices his life. In order to help Yoite achieve what he desires, Miharu sacrifices his indifference. So much to lose; yet so much to gain. YoitexMiharu


_July 21, 2008_

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Nabari no Ou.

**Title**: Sacrifice

**Author**: PurificationArrow

**Rated**: Teen

**Genre**: Romance

**Summary**: In order to get what he wants, Yoite sacrifices his life. In order to help Yoite achieve what he desires, Miharu sacrifices his indifference. So much to lose; yet so much to gain.

**Notes**: One-shot

**Bold** – **chapters**

_Italics_ – _thoughts, emphasis on words, and flashbacks_

**Bold and Underline** – **Authors note**

Normal – Well, everything else

**Nabari no Ou Nabari no Ou Nabari no Ou**

* * *

He could feel the train rumble underneath his feet. It sailed over the tracks, flew by bodies of water, and bypassed birds in the sky.

He was leaving. He was escaping.

_Wouldn't it be much easier to simply leave Banten and Kairoushuu to do the difficult research for you? That way, you can accomplish Yoite's wish._

To where, he did not know.

Why, is because he was searching of his own way to activate the Shinrabanshou.

With whom…

_To live, or to die, Rokujo Miharu. Or rather, to live or to disappear._

Rokujo Miharu looked across the train booth at his traveling partner.

His traveling partner was tall, wore a worn, tan hat, and a long, dark trench coat. On his hands we wore tan gloves to hide a terrible fate.

_Choose carefully._

"Miharu, what's wrong?" his partner asked.

Miharu placed a calm smile on his face, and shook his head. "Nothing. I'm fine, Yoite." He said in a soft voice.

Yoite's dark eyes gleamed. "You are lying." He said bluntly. "The Shinrabanshou, is it speaking to you again?"

"She." Miharu interjected quickly.

Then his eyes widened. He hadn't realized that he had said it so abruptly.

"I'm sorry. It's nothing." Miharu amended, closing his eyes.

_Why are you so afraid? Does the outcome of either of your choices scare you that much?_

Miharu pressed himself against the seat of the train. The Shinrabanshou had begun to speak again. Her voice filled Miharu's mind. She took hold, and didn't let go until she had decided that she was finished. Sometimes he asked her questions. Sometimes he didn't respond at all. Other times, he almost felt himself wishing she would leave him alone.

But then that would mean he had sacrificed his indifference to things around him for nothing.

_Miharu…_

_Miharu…_

_Miharu…_

"Miharu."

Tentatively, Miharu opened his green eyes.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when his eyes focused.

But then again, he thought, maybe it wasn't so bad that he had given his indifference up.

Yoite was just a few inches away from his face, staring intently into the younger boy's eyes. The staring made Miharu unusually nervous. Under normal circumstances, Miharu could care less about if people noticed him or not. Under normal circumstances, Miharu never felt the way he did now.

It was all…

_Indifference. _Shinrabanshou whispered.

"Yoite," he said, finally acknowledging the Kira user. "What is it?"

The taller male was silent.

Then he said, "Come with me."

Yoite stood, turned around, and held a hand out to Miharu. "Come." He said.

Miharu accepted Yoite's gloved hand without hesitation, and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet.

When the Kira user let go, Miharu realized that the room was strangely cold. He understood that Yoite couldn't feel the biting chill, but he was surprised that he himself had not noticed it until Yoite had taken his hand and then let go.

Quickly, he followed Yoite from the train car and down the hall.

In other rooms, the lights were dimmed, on, or off. He could see faint images of the people in there, or hear their quiet whispers. Miharu stared at his feet when the thought crossed his mind that Yoite could barely hear or see any of this. Yoite was giving up his life to accomplish what he had at first promised Miharu.

_'I will make you the Ruler of Nabari.' _Yoite had said.

And when he became the Ruler of this ninja world, he would use the Shinrabanshou. His deal between Yoite and himself was that he would erase Yoite's existence from the world.

But if he did that, then what would happen to the people that Yoite had come into contact with over the years?

Yoite opened the door to cross train cars. Miharu barely flinched against the cold, immersed in his thoughts. Yoite's gloved hand took hold of Miharu's and pulled him to the other side.

Would they forget? Miharu wondered as soon as he was safely inside the next car.

Is that why he was so hesitant to do as Yoite had wished, and erase him from the world? Was he afraid that he would forget?

He and Yoite then entered an empty, dark room. Vaguely, Miharu could spot a bed in the corner, a desk, and a few light fixtures. Aside from that, there was a large window facing the scenery of the city. A dark body of water separated the train tracks from the lights on the other side. Yoite took up Miharu's hand again when the boy entered the room. Despite Yoite's ever fading life energy, his hand was warm.

No.

_No? You aren't afraid of losing your memory of Yoite? Think about it, Miharu. If you forgot, then your mind wouldn't be in this turmoil. You could have remained indifferent to things and carried on in life as you always had. Your life wouldn't be as checkered as it is now with Yoite. _Shinrabanshou reminded him.

Memories. Miharu thought, as Yoite led him across the room. Memories are there to be made, forgotten, and re-made again. That is what a memory is. They are fleeting; they are eternal; they are the things that are being created between myself and Yoite right now. The Shinrabanshou spoke the truth. She wasn't saying these words just to be unusually cruel. What she was saying was true, even if it could be passed off as a terrible thing to say.

No. I am not afraid of losing my memory. What I am afraid of is...

"Miharu, look." Yoite spoke quietly.

Miharu opened his eyes quietly. Across the body of water, from the lights on the other side, he could see lights twinkling in the sky. Suddenly, several of the stars began moving. Then all at once, there were millions of them, creating streaks across the midnight black sky. They blazed across the sky, and finally winked out their goodbyes.

Quietly, Miharu felt his cell phone in his pocket.

"I wonder if Kumohira-sensei is watching with Hanabusa-san." He murmured. "Kouichi and Raimei too. And Yukimi-san. Maybe Raikou-san is watching with Gau-san."

Yoite looked across at him, his black eyes perceptive.

"I'll protect you."

_Is this what you are afraid of losing, Rokujo Miharu? This boy? _TheShinrabanshou asked.

"What?" Miharu looked up, startled. Yoite sat down on the bed next to him and leaned back calmly. Miharu thanked the darkness and folded his hands into his lap, shielding them from the sudden closeness that Yoite had brought on.

"I'll protect you, Miharu." Yoite repeated, staring seriously into Miharu's green eyes.

The uncomfortable fidgety feeling appeared again. Miharu tried to look away, and jumped when a warm hand caught his chin. He didn't jump because of the hand itself, but rather the feel of it. It didn't feel leathery, but it was actually skin. It was dry and nicked. It was proof of the life that Yoite had given, and would give for their cause. It was also proof of the life he was giving now, at that very moment.

Beside Yoite lay his gloves in a heap.

Yoite turned Miharu's face back towards him. "Look at me," he commanded softly.

_Is this what you are afraid of losing?_ The Shinrabanshou asked again.

Miharu tentatively opened his eyes towards Yoite. In his ears he could hear thunder. But it didn't come from outside. Deep within his chest, his heart hammered ferociously. He gripped the bedsheets tightly.

Yoite pressed his forehead against Miharu's. In the process, Yoite's hat fell to the ground.

_Yes. Yes it is._

This left a small window of opportunity for Miharu. When he felt Yoite's grip loosen, he slipped out and sat on the ground next to Yoite, who was sitting on the bed. Miharu curled his knees up to his chest and let his chin rest on it. "Gomen." He murmured softly.

He heard shifting.

"Miharu."

It was coming from above him.

Surprised, Miharu tilted his head back and looked up.

Something warm pressed against his lips. His head rested against two knobs of hard bone, but they were completely comfortable. Against his back, he felt two strong columns supporting him. And holding his face in place were two worn, strong hands. And against his lips he felt lips.

Yoite's warm, wet lips felt his own. Yet it was with the gentleness that Miharu had expected, yet had not expected from Yoite. Then he felt Yoite's lips shift, and something akin to a tongue brush his lips. He gasped and pulled away.

Yoite was looking at Miharu with an impenetrable stare. His face was completely serious, and Miharu noticed that Yoite's lips were just slightly swollen from the kiss.

Then Yoite bent down to Miharu and claimed his lips again, this time with a gentle, chaste kiss.

"I _will_ protect you, Miharu." Yoite repeated after he had pulled away.

Miharu pressed his cheek against Yoite's hand. "...hai." He whispered, a flush dusting his cheek that he was hiding against Yoite's hand.

And outside the window, the star shower was finished. All that was left in the night sky were two lonely stars, twinkling alone.

The finally, they streaked across the black sky - as one - intertwining, and disappearing at last.

Yoite was sacrificing his life. Miharu had sacrificed his indifference. Those stars had sacrificed their everything. Far away, two celestial bodies had finally burned out in the never-ending time of space.

As Miharu felt Yoite's lips press against his own again, and move in rhythm against his, he found one thing strange.

_In order to get what he wants, Yoite sacrifices his life. In order to help Yoite achieve what he desires, I sacrifice my indifference. There is so much to lose; yet so much to gain. This, I suppose, is something to gain._

Then he felt a warm tongue brush against his lips, pressing gently for entrance. He granted it.

Yes. Definitely something to gain.

* * *

**(A/N:)** This was probably my first and last Nabari no Ou fanfic. Nevertheless, I like the MiharuxYoite pair. Just as a note, this story isn't supposed to be anywhere specific in the story. More just like a random happening somewhere in Nabari no Ou**.**

**Hai is yes is Japanese.**

**Gomen is sorry in Japanese.**

_Sincerely,_

_-PurificationArrow_


End file.
